Broca Dreams
by alliesings
Summary: Missing scene for "Gamekeeper." What if the Gamekeeper was a shipper?


TITLE: Broca Dreams  
AUTHOR: Allie O'N  
CATEGORY: missing scene  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack  
RATING: PG-13  
STATUS: complete  
SPOILERS/SEASON: 1, 2  
FEEDBACK: makes the muse happy )  
SUMMARY: What if the gamekeeper was a shipper?  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to the four lovely and helpful ladies that gave me beta help: Sarae, Sharim, Feath, and Val  
  
Broca Dreams  
by Allie  
  
"I am sure you will be able to enjoy the many adventures that you will have here!"  
  
Jack was quickly loosing patience with the keeper's prattling on. His eyes began to take in the museum, and he idly wondered what other cool places he could go to inside Daniel's head if they did end up stuck there.  
  
A moment later, he found himself in the SGC's control room. At least, it looked like the control room, but he could hear battle sounds above him. Red lights flashed, and the tension was palpable. All eyes were on a man in camo fatigues whose face he couldn't see, but looked suspiciously like-  
  
"Jack."  
  
He turned in confusion to see where the voice had come from; who was calling to him, or the other him? It was Carter, her face the very image of pain, her eyes pleading with the man across the room.  
  
Jack stood, speechless, trying to take it all in. It was Carter, but she wore civilian clothes and had. . . long hair. He had never heard her voice say his name like that -- so intimate and bittersweet.  
  
She swept past Daniel to stand before her O'Neill, his eyes full of pain and unmistakable love.  
  
"This is what I saw in that other reality." Daniel spoke, the first he had heard from his team.  
  
Then, Catherine's voice drifted to the group, who turned to see the conversation she was having with the virtual Daniel.  
  
"I take it they're not engaged in your reality?"  
  
"No."  
  
But when Jack turned, he only saw the embracing couple. That was him, General O'Neill, and his fiancé, Dr. Carter. He heard a small intake of breath beside him, and knew that it was Carter -- his Captain Carter. She seemed even more intrigued by this than he was, looking like she might burst into techobabble at any moment.  
  
Sam stood transfixed by the sight before her. She began to consider the variables; the possibilities were literally endless. After successfully saving Earth, she had lightly pressed Daniel for some details about her alternate self, but she couldn't have imagined the feelings that would be stirred at seeing herself with Colonel, or General. . .  
  
The saying about it being better to have loved and lost came to mind. This civilian Dr. Carter had loved, and known the love of Jack O'Neill. As she watched them -- first the sparks between them, then the force that seemed to draw her to him -- she couldn't fathom that love.  
  
She hadn't wanted to acknowledge the attraction she felt for her C.O, and managed to avoid it rather well when there weren't alien viruses or frozen DHDs in the way. But that unbidden attraction was turning into a secret love. Only in the deepest recesses of her innermost heart, could she dream of a family with the Colonel for a husband and Cassie for a daughter.  
  
She watched them briefly kiss, then separate. She drew a quick breath, the memories of virus-induced kisses flooding to the forefront of her mind.  
  
Before she had much time to think about it, her surroundings had changed.  
  
Still in the SGC control room, she didn't think she had gone anywhere, but the room was now in in its familiar configuration. The peaceful sounds of normal operations hummed under the Colonel and Daniel's voices.  
  
"She tried to seduce me."  
  
Sam's ears perked up at this. This must be either Daniel's or Colonel O'Neill's memory. Both seemed oblivious to the change.  
  
"Oh, you . . . poor man."  
  
What were they talking about? She looked around and realized that she was the only one observing this memory.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that. She was like a wild animal; she was nuts. I had to haul her off to the infirmary."  
  
She had a hazy feeling that she knew what they were talking about. A glance at her clothing confirmed her suspicions. She was wearing a tank top, the same one she had worn-  
  
"I'm talking about Samantha. You just stay away from her."  
  
Sam was shocked to hear the possessiveness in his tone. It would take more than an alien virus to make someone that jealous, wouldn't it?  
  
She hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, but the motion of Jack knocking Daniel to the ground was more than enough to bring her back to the moment.  
  
"Colonel!" She yelled, rushing to keep him from hurting Daniel any more.  
  
He dropped Daniel and turned to stare at her, his face hard and flushed.  
  
"Samantha?" Her name was almost a whisper on his lips, matching his intense gaze. "Sam," he continued, "should you be out of the infirmary?" He grasped her arms gently, but firmly.  
  
"I'm fine, Sir." She answered.  
  
"No," he insisted, "we need to get you back there." With single-mindedness, he scooped her up into his arms.  
  
She protested at first, but her concerns about the impropriety of the situation soon became secondary to the matter of balance. She clung to his neck to stabilize herself as he ran, turning and dodging with dizzying speed. She attempted to calm herself, her trust in the Colonel taking an edge off her unease, but she remained tense. His arms around her were strong, but gentle. She didn't know how volatile he could be in this state, but all of the anger that had been directed at Daniel seemed gone, and sincere concern remained. He headed for the elevator, talking to her, speaking soothing words in low tones.  
  
His breath on her face sent a thrill through her. She'd imagined what it would be like to be in his arms this way, but the real (although still virtual) thing was making her heart race. Colonel O'Neill paced a moment before the doors opened, revealing an empty elevator. Somewhere near the back of her mind, she wondered who was controlling this fantasy, her or the virtual Colonel.  
  
The Colonel in question interrupted the thought by pulling her closer, bracing her against the wall, and taking her breath away with a kiss. She coughed, trying to catch her breath, but couldn't get far. He tried again, determined, but with a little more sense. It wouldn't last too long if she fainted. She nervously wondered if the others were watching. What would the real Colonel think if he could see that she recklessly allowed his virtual self to kiss her with no noticeable struggle? What if he could tell she was kissing him back? Because she was beginning to kiss him back. How could she not relish this dream-fulfilling moment? The elevator seemed private. What harm would a few tastes be?  
  
She was slowly beginning to soften her lips into his when suddenly his arms relaxed a little, and his kisses softened into tender caresses.  
  
As they got into the elevator, she resumed her attempts to kiss him. He had been grateful that she had subdued her attack in the presence of others in the hallway, but she held on tightly, sniffing at his neck. It was exactly as it had been the year before, but now he'd had time to speculate.  
  
The doors closed and she immediately planted her lips on his. He was balanced carefully, and an attempt to push her away may have been hazardous. He tried to keep his lips stiff and not respond to the passion that flowed from her. It was too late, though. In that year, he had done enough thinking; and since Daniel had come back rambling about this engagement in an alternate reality, he had begun to look at his captain in a new light.  
  
He'd wondered what it would have been like to let her kiss him, and now he could find out. With a mind unclouded by an alien virus, and the fervent hope that no one else could find out, he maneuvered her so she was leaning against the side of the elevator, and began to return her kiss.  
  
Now that he was an active participant, he savored her taste and the feel of her tongue stroking his as she sucked and nipped at his lips. He wondered how much of this was artificial, and how like his second this really was. He was repositioning his arms around her when suddenly her kisses slowed and became almost tentative.  
  
He opened his eyes to see her confused ones and gently set her down on her feet. "Carter, are you okay?"  
  
"Colonel? How did you get here? I was sure you weren't real when we were in the control room..."  
  
"Control room? I came from the locker room."  
  
They stood a moment, trying to read the other's expression. "Sir, are you real?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that if you know to ask that, you aren't a figment of this strange game. . . nightmare thing."  
  
"Yeah." She looked around at the elevator which seemed stuck between the 24th and 23rd level. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
He noticed a blush rising in her face, and answered carefully. "Of course." He tried to clear his head from the influence of the emotions she had stirred in him, and he was especially tender with her.  
  
"Why were you kissing me?"  
  
He nearly denied it out of habit, but he sensed in time that she would know the truth. "You . . . she . . . kissed me first. It felt . . ." He paused and drew closer to her. "I guess the truth is that I've wondered for a while now what it would have been like, and . . ."  
  
"And now you know." It was almost an accusation, but softer; and she drew closer in response to him.  
  
"So do you." Sam's cheeks grew slightly pink with the realization, but she still came closer. "Uh, Carter?" Jack began to ask, but Sam stopped his question with her lips.  
  
She was not tentative this time. Filled with dream-induced passion, she let that energy pour from her. Maybe it didn't make sense, and it was definitely wrong, but they had tasted the forbidden, and for several moments, none of the rest of it mattered.  
  
Slowly, their minds began to clear. She rested her head on his shoulder to catch her breath. He heard her sigh.  
  
"What's wrong, Carter?"  
  
"Um, that was."  
  
"Yeah, but it was just a dream."  
  
"Sir, you can't just-"  
  
"Ah! No. It was just a dream."  
  
end  
  
copyright (c) 2004 Allie O'N  
  
DISCLAIMER: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author." 


End file.
